


Weird Porn Stage

by tuesday



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Eddie had gone through a weird porn stage in college.





	Weird Porn Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> This is a gift for the Yuletide exchange. I've redated for author reveals, as I didn't at archive open. 
> 
> Reeby10, I loved your prompts! I wrote something for "Venom finds out about hentai from Eddie’s memories and decides he wants to try it out with Eddie" and tried to include a number of your likes.
> 
> Thank you so much to Strozzzi for all your help and encouragement!

Eddie had gone through a weird porn stage in college. Really, didn't everyone?

It started with his first roommate watching hentai at, frankly, all hours, no headphones and no regard for whether other people might be studying or need to sleep or that _it was three in the fucking morning_.  It might have resulted in his murder and Eddie's subsequent expulsion and incarceration if not for Eddie rising from the depths of his bed, fully prepared to use his sheets as a makeshift garrote, only to be faced with a tentacle monster gang-bang. Eddie had gone red in a way entirely separate from the all-encompassing rage, and Jeremy, second-worst of Eddie's college roommates, took one look at him and said, "Tentacles, huh? I can hook you up."

Eddie had not wanted to be hooked up. Eddie had just wanted to sleep. Eddie had an exam in the morning. Somehow, he instead found himself with an entire external hard drive of porn ("Not the only hard thing," Jeremy had said as he once again flirted with death) and five minutes late to a class he'd meant to be early for.

For four years, Eddie watched a lot of niche videos, from animated to the rarer, but treasured live action. There were plants. There were aliens. There was bondage, and there were vines, tentacles, and other objects that weren't quite dicks, but still rather dick-shaped going in every available orifice. Eddie bought himself a couple toys and allowed his imagination to run wild.

But when they graduated, Jeremy wanted his hard drive back, and really, Eddie thought, if he ever wanted a relationship to be sexually fulfilling, he should probably try to focus on something that was physically possible. He'd had partners who didn't mind indulging him, but they all thought it was weird. It _was_ weird. Eddie returned the hard drive and did his best to forget the whole thing, like when he was twelve and insisted everyone call him Rad Eddie for three months.

Forgetting something didn't work so well when one had an alien goo monster rooting around in one's brain, pulling out memories that were better off mothballed to coo over or mock at length. Unfortunately, Eddie had rather more opportunities for the latter.

"You should get a skateboard again," Venom said. "We can fix any damage, and your shrieks of terror are delightful."

"No. Absolutely not." Rad Eddie had been retired with a broken arm, and grown up Eddie was not going to repeat those mistakes.

Eddie knew Venom had found something interesting, because instead of answering or razzing Eddie more, he went suddenly silent. The tenor of his thoughts was like a hunting dog that had suddenly caught the scent of prey, focused, prepared to spring.

Eddie was afraid to ask. He did anyway. "What did you find this time?"

In answer, Venom shoved a montage of images at Eddie, legs spread wide and held apart by vines, writhing tentacles crawling up shaking thighs, sweat sliding down Eddie's back as an ex-boyfriend bound him and whispered in his ear that he'd been caught by an alien creature that had him at its mercy. Yep. That was about as bad as expected.

"But it is possible," Venom said, digging into Eddie's reasons for putting aside his weird porn phase. "I told you: we can do whatever we want."

"Uh." Honestly, Eddie had expected more mockery, not Venom forming several long, black tendrils from his arms and sides in perfect illustration that yes, tentacles were on the table. "That, um."

Eddie's mouth was dry. His knees were weak as the end of one tentacle slid softly along his jaw. It nudged gently against his mouth. When Eddie licked his lips, his tongue swiped against the side, but it didn't take advantage of his open mouth. He tried not to be disappointed as it just hovered there.

"Do you want this?" Venom asked.

Eddie's voice cracked as he said, "Yes." Venom waited as if he wanted to be sure, though there was no way he could miss the sheer desire Eddie was undoubtedly throwing off here. Eddie threw all pride aside. " _Please_."

No sooner had Eddie spoken than the tentacle was forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat. Two pulled his arms behind him, and another pair pushed at his shoulders, forced him down on his knees. Several more appeared, pushing out of his back, his chest, his thighs. They angled out of his clothing only to double back under. One swiped across his chest, fumbling clumsily at his nipples. Another wriggled under the elastic of his underwear to curl around his dick. Several looped around his arms and legs, binding his wrists together as they forced his knees apart. One slid around his neck and pulled just this side of tight, not restricting his breathing or blood flow, but threatening it if he moved too much.

Eddie's eyes were wide, had probably gone wild with the feeling that wasn't quite panic, but bubbled up tempestuous and almost uncontrollable all the same. His erection was at least half as much fear as it was actual attraction, for all he knew Venom wouldn't hurt him unless he wanted it. Then again, Eddie kind of sort of _really_ wanted it. As if in response to this thought, the tentacles around his limbs tightened further.

Something pressed blunt and slick against his asshole, and Eddie couldn't help instinctively clenching in response. Instead of forcing its way in, it just rubbed, wet and insistent, until Eddie found himself relaxing again. It pushed its way in with little resistance, but once there, it grew—and grew. It had been perhaps the width of Eddie's thumb as it made its way in, but now it was about as thick as Eddie's dick. Slowly, gently, it partially withdrew—and immediately sheathed itself again. Eddie tried to squirm away, but the loops around his arms and legs held him in place. He was held open and helpless. He felt two more slide up his thighs and spread his ass cheeks.

It didn't—he couldn't—

One dribbled some sort of lubricant over the entire area. The other pressed at the tight skin where the first tentacle had gone in. There was no room, but it did its best to insinuate itself, too, as if a mindless thing seeking its way in.

Eddie found it hard to concentrate. He found it hard to breathe. The tentacle down his throat was also sliding in and out in a slow, sure motion, inexorable, unstoppable. Every breath was hard fought, breathing in through his nose and gasping out around it. The weight of it was heavy on his tongue. Eddie was reasonably sure Venom was suppressing his gag reflex so he could keep fucking Eddie's throat.

The tentacle coiled tight around Eddie's dick didn't move, acting as some sort of makeshift cock ring. Another teased at the head, sliding in the pre-come Eddie was leaking and spreading it across his shaft. It gave no real sense of friction, pulling away when Eddie automatically tried to thrust, even as the bonds around him pulled him back. No matter how he writhed, toward or away, he was denied. Eddie burned with it, but he couldn't really _move_.

Venom, silent to this point, concentrating on rifling through scenarios distantly remembered and long abandoned fantasies and putting them into action, spoke up, a quiet, gravelly voice in Eddie's ears: "Is this what you want, Eddie? Pinned down, held open, filled up and used by something with no thought for your pleasure, only its own?"

Eddie's toes curled, and he knew there was no hiding how much he was enjoying this. Venom had a front row seat for every action, every reaction, every thought and every emotion running wild. Eddie was afraid, but it was the fear of the roller coaster, strapped in and trapped, but deliberately chosen and screaming for the joy of every dip and stomach-dropping free-fall. Eddie might not be able to talk, but one strong thought from Eddie would see this stop, the emergency exit sign always in sight. Eddie didn't want to stop. Eddie wanted it to go further, wanted that next corkscrew or sudden turn at breakneck speeds in the dark.

"Would you like me to breed you, Eddie? We could. You might be male, but your human biology is irrelevant if I filled you up with eggs. You could be kept as a play-toy and an incubator, nothing but a warm place to fuck and for the eggs to grow." The tentacles up his ass squirmed and pulsed, and something wet leaked out of his ass as they slid out, only to be pushed back in with their return. "No job, no friends, no leaving or stopping—just held here, warm and close and mine."

At some point, Eddie's eyes had drifted closed. He'd missed Venom manifesting a head of his own, only knew it had happened when teeth were sinking into the nape of his neck like a beast biting its mate. The hurt was sudden, sharp—unexpected. Venom usually blocked out the pain, but right now it felt amplified, transcendent. Clawed hands squeezed Eddie's shoulders, bruising, the tips of Venom's claws digging in.

"You could be a thing of pleasure, of pain, of every touch running into each other until you couldn't think, only beg—for it stop, for it to continue, for everything and nothing—pitiful and confused. It wouldn't take much, would it, Eddie?" Eddie had to smile around the tentacle stretching his mouth open, because no, it really would not at this point. "But I would not take pity on you. When one clutch was ready, I would give you a new one, a bigger one, keep you so full that you would never want to be empty again."

Despite his words, Venom did take pity on him, pushing down Eddie's pants and wrapping one of those hands around his dick when it came free. Eddie was not ashamed to admit that he sobbed at the first, harsh stroke. Venom's hand was tight and wet with the pre-come Eddie's dick was drooling everywhere. The tentacles up his ass re-adjusted so that one was constantly rubbing right up against his prostate with every movement. The rest re-positioned him, head to the floor and ass in the air. He was mostly dressed, but Eddie felt oddly exposed.

The new angle saw the tentacle around his throat digging in, each breath a harder rasp than the one before. If Venom hadn't healed worse damage, Eddie might have been concerned. Then again, maybe not. It was hard to be concerned about anything, floating on wave after wave of sensation: the tentacle like a dick down his throat, saliva dribbling out of the corners of his mouth; the tentacles stretching his hole and the way he felt a little fuller inside with every thrust in and out, like they were leaving something behind with every withdrawal and pushing it further in with their return; the teeth-marks in the back of his neck, blood trickling down his skin to catch in his hair; the hand and the tentacle wrapped tight, tight, tight around his dick. Eddie was lightheaded with it, gone giddy and distant from himself, even as he was over-aware of every dragging touch.

"You are so good like this," Venom reassured him, his other claw-tipped hand petting Eddie's flank softly with the palm one way, then dragging the nails back the other. "You take it so well. You may be a failure in many things—"

Some far-off spark of sarcastic thought, what little Eddie was capable of at the moment, said, "Gee, thanks," but Venom ignored it, spoke right over him like Eddie hadn't interrupted at all.

"—but never in this. You are a glorious disaster, but in this, you are just glorious."

Despite himself, Eddie was touched.

"You will breed strong children."

Okay, now Eddie was starting to get a little concerned. That definitely felt like something slimy, round, and whole that had just been shoved back inside. Venom—wasn't really breeding him, right?

"I really am."

That was—that _should be_ —alarm Eddie was feeling.

"You like it," Venom said confidently. "You love it. You are a greedy thing who only wants more."

Eddie was finding it hard to feel alarmed when he already felt _so much_ , overwhelmed and unable to keep a straight thought for more than a few seconds at a time. Pleasure curled in his gut, shot up his spine. White spots drifted in front of his eyes. His hands had gone numb behind his back. Eddie was shivering, too hot, too cold, burning up and freezing inside. Venom had reapplied his teeth, a jolting, juddering pain. Eddie flew; he fell. Orgasm hit him like falling into the ocean, a rocket exploding overhead.

After, Eddie drifted a while. Though he had no part in it, he found himself turning over, stretching out on the hardwood floor. The bindings were gone. Part of the damage was healed, though Venom must have felt something—some protest, weak-willed, but sincere—because the bite marks and some of the bruises remained.

"Holy shit," Eddie finally managed, unable to muster the energy to move. His voice was hoarse, and Eddie was pleased Venom had left that, too.

"Was that satisfactory?" Venom asked, like he hadn't felt for himself how much Eddie had enjoyed it.

Eddie burst into hysterical laughter. "Yeah. Yes. Satisfactory is one word for it." He lay there in contented silence, happy to put off the eventual clean-up, until a nagging question voiced itself: "Hey, Venom. You didn't ... actually lay eggs in me, right?"

Venom laughed at him. It wasn't an answer.

Later, googling "Am I eggnant?" and getting a hundred redirects to advertisements for pregnancy tests and a few hits for oviposition porn, Eddie had no regrets. He ignored the pregnancy tests, but clicked on the porn. Venom was always interested in new ideas.

So yes, Eddie had gone through a weird porn stage in college. Now in his thirties, he was anticipating a renaissance. Really, the porn was probably going to be the least of it.

"When you are done," came Venom's voice in his ear, "you should look up shibari."  



End file.
